1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air pump, and more particularly to a dual duty hand pump integrating inflating and deflating functions as a whole.
2. Description of the Related Art
A lot of daily objects need inflating or deflating to function properly. For example, packing bags for clothes, pillows or blankets, need to be rapidly deflated so as to tightly wrap up the packed things and keep away dirt and moisture. Other things, such as tires, balloons, balls, need to be inflated to become useful. Certain things, such as bicycle tires, need to be inflated and deflated to maintain a comfortable cycling condition. In a case that both manual inflation and deflation are needed, a hand pump and a hand suction pump respectively dedicated to inflate and deflate need to be at hand. Preparing both tools at the same time is inconvenient. Consequently, it is inconvenient when a user needs to deal with inflating and deflating objects at the same time.